Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus suitably applied to, for example, an electronic apparatus including an operated part, such as a touch panel, that detects an operation form on the basis of a change in the electrostatic capacitance of an operation surface part.
Specifically, the present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus suitably applied to an electronic apparatus such as, for example, a cellular phone device, a PHS telephone set (PHS: Personal Handyphone System), a PDA device (PDA: Personal Digital Assistant), a digital camera device, a digital video camera device, a portable game machine, and a notebook-sized personal computer device.
Description of Related Art
At present, cellular phone devices including an electrostatic-capacitance touch panel are known, as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-172078, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-070525, and the like.
In a cellular phone device including such a touch panel, a controller detects a contact operation via the touch panel on the basis of an input processing program. Then, the controller performs execution control for a process corresponding to the detected contact operation among individual information processes of a certain application program.